thecufandomcom-20200213-history
Quince Malady
Quince Malady is a Bright Wing Ace of the Discovery Corps and serves as an executor of heroic missions which are broadcast around the system for general moral and inspiration. Appearance She has dark skin, strong bone structure, and a long neck that gives her a proud natural expression. This pride is coupled with a very open and generous smile that makes her appear approachable and kind. She is 5' 7" and physically fit with clear brown eyes and natural hair. Her Bright Wing uniform has a few unique flourishes, including a half-cape and boots that go up to the knee with a simple wedged heel. She wears matching hip-holsters for her pistols and has been known to carry a Praetorian sword. History Quine Malady was a Academy Student who graduated with honors in intercultural relations and military strategies. Her focus at the Academy was on Xeno cultures, and she was very inspired by the integration of new species into the Gaen System. This made her extremely motivated to join the Discovery Corps and did so immediately after graduation, despite tempting offers from the Curia. She spent her first three years on three different Discovery Corp vessels. As soon as Kaneda Corral gained his first command, she asserted herself and applied for a position three times on his ship until she was finally accepted. She spent years working under Kaneda, learning form his strategic insights, and eventually, based on his recommendation, was made a Bright Wing Ace. She accepted the position on the condition that she would be able to share the libration of new worlds with the system, and forged the tone for her Bright Wing Broadcasts. In-Game Appearances * She asked Elsy Speck to help her test a new Stealth Wing by racing through Phobos. She won the race but was grateful to Elsy for helping her out. * She emerged from a meeting room in "The Bullet Tower" during Toska Corps weapons expo when the security alarms were triggered by Gimble with Vellichor Vorpal. * Quince suffered massive injuries in the ensuing shoot-out in the Tower, resulting in the loss of her arm. She has replaced it with a cyberarm. * Quince was seen waiting at The Docks after Elsy paid off Maddy Turpentine to disguise and hide the Eternal Drift. She became angry at Elsy when Elsy seemed to care more about her car than what had just happened at the Tower, and berated her for being so selfish. She left Elsy by telling her she wouldn't turn her in to the authorities, but she no longer knew how she felt about her. * Terra was seen watching a news report at Maelstrom, which was talking about how Quince was going to lead a mission to Sagi, where all contact has been lost. Elsy had to try her best to keep her attention off it. * Whilst Boombox met with Lyanna, the negotiator on behalf of the Fractures' forces on Sagi, a Glutt guard came in to complain that Quince wanted breakfast. Quince soon came in to complain that she was not allowed a knife to cut her banana, and Lyanna pointed out that the last time she was given one, she'd tried to stab her guard. Boombox thus volunteered to slice her banana, and did so with expert precision - unfortunately, however, he left the skin on. * Whilst the Fractures forces were distracted by the approaching Goodbutter Foodsmarts' farming equipment - operated by the corporate assassins known as the Butterboys - Elsy and Kaz Konnor infiltrated the building Quine was being held into, and broke into her room. Quince initially charged Elsy, pinning her to the ground whilst brandishing her banana knife, mistaking her for one of the guards. Once Kaz urged her to relax, she snapped to her senses, and drew back in surprise when she realised who had really broken through her door. ** Kaz and Elsy announced they were there to rescue her, and when Quince inquired where the guards were, Elsy pointed out the windows towards the farming equipment crashing its way through Quon. Quince immediately snapped into action, and urged them all to head to the roof, where she suspected there were Silverfish ships they could steal so as to help stop the destruction. ** As they headed towards the roof, Elsy stopped Quince, apologising again for the last time they had spoken and telling her she hoped now Quince saw that she wanted to do something good. Quince paused, and rested her forehead against Elsy's, before Kaz called them to hurry the hell up. * Quince, Kaz, and Elsy stole Fractures' Silverfishes, and took to the skies, heading towards the farming equipment. Quince suddenly slowed, and turned her ship instead in the direction of the Rattler, the device the Fractures were using to block communications. Elsy tried to urge her not to, saying she had people on the ground trying to handle it - but Quince insisted, and began to circle it as she lined up a shot. ** Elsy landed her ship near to the Rattler, in order to pick up Vox Tempest and Arno Stern and get them out of the line of fire, causing Quince to hesitate a few moments. Once Elsy collected her friends and took to the air, safely out of range, Quince fired, taking out the Rattler and the entire surrounding area. * On their way home to Phobos upon Kaneda's ship, Elsy called by Quince's quarters one evening with a bottle of 'something' she had stolen from the mess hall, suggesting they get a drink. Quince was still in the middle of some work, but agreed to make time for Elsy. The two shared a drink, and conversed for a while on what had happened. ** When Elsy suddenly threw her drink back, and announced she would let Quince get back to her work, Quince hesitated for a moment as if she was going to stop her. Ultimately, she just thanked Elsy however, and bid her goodnight. * Vox sent Quince an invite to Maelstrom's reopening party, which she attended. She seemed slightly tense as she arrived, very aware of being in such a public space and with many people recognising her and coming up to congratulate her for what happened on Sagi. Elsy spotted her, and rushed over, dragging her to the dance floor immediately. ** Elsy tried to fetch Quince one of the various ridiculous cocktails quite literally floating around Maelstrom. The two giggled as they tried to drink the orbiting liquid to varying degrees of success. Elsy's playfulness helped put Quince at ease, as she began to forget the rest of the people there watching her, and instead just allow herself to enjoy this time with Elsy. She laid her hands on Elsy's hips, and the two began to dance, smiling and gazing into one another's eyes, indulging in the sheer gratification of one another's touch and closeness. ** Arno tried to call Elsy over to join himself, Boombox and Vox for a meeting with a client, despite Vox's protests to leave Elsy be. Elsy avoided his efforts by engaging in a series of dance maneuvers which Quince - and the rest of the dance floor - mistook for actual dancing, culminating in an actual dance train taking place over the galaxy dance floor. * As Quince and Elsy danced, Elsy noticed a Sagi glaring at them fervently. Upon further inspection, she realised the person was carrying a knife. Elsy drew closer to Quince, and told her what she had seen - before springing into action, throwing one of the floating drink trays towards the attacker. Her aim was off, however, and the Sagi lunged at Quince, screaming 'murderer!' ** Before the Sagi could strike, Crunch and the rest of the bouncers descended upon them, smashing into them and successfully managing to secure them. As they dragged them away, the Sagi continued to scream about Quince being a murderer, and something about their brother on Quon. Quince's face went very still, and she seemed unable to react, until Elsy dragged her to Maelstrom's staff room. * In the staff room, Elsy tried to check if Quince was okay. Quince asked Elsy if she had heard what the person had been saying, and Elsy admitted she had, but reassured Quince she was not a murderer at all. Quince's face hardened, suddenly angry, demanding what right that person had to say such things. Elsy enthusiastically joined in condemning them, continuing to reassure Quince she had been a prisoner on Quon and hadn't done anything wrong. ** Elsy offered to walk Quince home, but Quince told her she wanted some time to herself to think. She told Elsy she had had a wonderful time that night, and hoped they'd see one another again soon. Elsy suggested they get dinner or hot cocoa, to which Quince agreed. ** As she left, she squeezed Elsy's shoulder, turning her gaze out to the street as she let her hand drift down her arm and brush her fingers before wandering off into the night. * A few days later, Elsy met Quince for lunch. Elsy asked how Quince was doing. Quince replied that she was fine, but expressed her frustrations at the whole bureaucracy of the issue on Quon, referring to the trial of Lyanna, as well as the whole incident at Maelstrom's reopening party. She told Elsy she wished everyone could just forget about it. ** When Elsy espoused again her regrets that the Sagi had 'accused' Quince of being a murderer, Quince became pensive over the use of the word 'accused'. She asked Elsy if she had ever killed anyone before, and when Elsy admitted she wasn't sure if the person had lived or died, Quince said it was different when you didn't see the end. ** Quince asked Elsy whether she thought it was better to face up to all the things she had done, or to shoulder on and just keep going as if nothing had happened. Elsy admitted she tried to ignore her past, but she wasn't sure that was the healthiest thing to do. Quince asked whether Elsy was happy, to which Elsy responded no, and that her past would ultimately catch up with her. ** Elsy confided she believed her ultimate happiness would to be a pilot like Quince, but Quince replied she didn't think Elsy would want to be a pilot like her. Elsy confessed her utter admiration of Quince, professing her noble and strong, which made Quince smile. She tucked some hair behind Elsy's ear, and let her hand trail down her face. * After Elsy returned from the bathroom, following an awkward encounter with Mila Millenia, she asked Quince what she wanted to eat. Quince, being the ultimate bad girl, suggested they get two appetizers and one main course, and share the whole thing. Category:Characters Category:NPCS